Ordinary day
by Karakuri Pandora
Summary: This is my first songfic. It's for Ikuto from Shugo Chara and to the song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carelton.


_Just a day, just an…ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by…_

Sora ran down the street. Her favorite CD shop was having a sale that would end in a few minutes, and she wanted to get to it on time. There were some classical CD's she wanted to get for her moms birth day.

"Darn it, why couldn't I wake up early like I planned too? At this rate, they'll be gone!" Sora complained. "Guess that's what I get for staying up until midnight." Her chara, Piyo floated next to her, keeping up.

"You know, you could always chara change with me and play a classical song for her yourself right?" Piyo asked. "Yeah well, I want to do something myself, if I chara change, it's a little different" Sora said, turning her head to the small purple haired chara.

Suddenly, she tripped on something and landed with an "Oof!"

…_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy, but,_

_He was looking to, the sky and…_

Sora looked at what she tripped on and saw a boy with striking blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. He also had a violin on his back, and was apparently watching clouds before she came by. He gave her a blank look and tilted his head, then looked at her, then his stomach, which Sora was laying on. Sora, realizing that she was staring, and hadn't gotten off of him, blushed and quickly stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, ummm…uh…wait!" her stammering suddenly stopped as she gave him a tisk-tisk look. "Why are you lying down in the middle of the park?"

He gave her a confused look. "I could've sworn it was a public park. Not my fault you tripped over me."

Sora again blushed. "Um…well, may I please ask your name?" the boy seemed pretty smart, and he was absolutely gorgeous! She figured she could at least learn his name.

The boy smirked as he got up and offered her a hand, all gentlemanly like. Besides the smirk that was still on his face. "Ikuto, and you are?"

Sora blushed again. She swore she would pass out at some point all because of the blood rushing to her head. "Umm…I'm Sora Tsukiko." She answered, placing her hand in his to shake it. Then the unexpected happened.

Ikuto firmly grasped her hand and pulled her close so that their noses were almost touching. All while he still had that same smirk on his face. "Strange name for a girl but, it's nice to meet you." He said.

…_As he asked if I would, come along,_

_I started to realize that everyday he finds, just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines_

_Just like a shooting star, he shines…_

Piyo floated up to Sora as she looked at the handsome boys face, all the while, blushing madly. "Umm…Sora, we need to go, or else we'll be late for the sale" she said, while playing with the black and white hat on her head, which was decorated with piano keys.

"Oh, the sale! That's right!" Sora exclaimed, pulling away from Ikuto.

Ikuto had a cute confused look on his face as he tilted his head. "eh? What sale? You mean the one at notes?" he asked. Sora simply nodded. "Well then, I'm playing there, would you like to come with me?" Sora nodded and followed him.

When they reached the music store, "Notes", Ikuto went on stage and Sora began looking for CD's before the sale ended. Ikuto's song was beautiful and mad Sora feel both happy and relaxed. When she found the CD's, she bought them and turned to watch Ikuto.

Ikuto had his eyes closed, yet was playing his violin beautifully, swaying with the music, his long-ish blue hair swaying ever so slightly, framing his face, making him even more handsome.

Sora knew the song and began swaying two, singing softly. She saw Ikuto smile. He then ended the song and walked over to Sora, ignoring all of the other beautiful girls swooning over him.

…_And he said_

"_Take my hand"~_

"_Live while you can"~_

"_Don't you feel and dream life right in the,_

_Palm of your hand"~_

Ikuto took Sora's hand and led her out. "Hey, you seem kinda stressed out Sora-san." He laughed.

Sora huffed a bit, but followed, not removing her hand. "Well, I've got a lot to do. A girls chores are never done!"

Ikuto laughed again. "Come on, I'll show you a place I go when I'm stressed!" he then led her down a street to who-knows-where.

"Mind me asking where this place is?" Sora asked.

"Behind my old crushes house, but we probably wont see her. But hey, come on! You've gotta live your own life, right? This might help get rid of some of the stress!

_And as he spoke,_

_He spoke ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel~_

_But I felt what had not felt before_

_And you dwell, those words could heal~_

Sora felt her cheeks get hot again. Even though Ikuto was saying perfectly normal things, and was just trying to help, it seemed special to her. Sora felt a warm feeling well up inside of her, a feeling she hadn't known before. This guy was really getting to her!

Ikuto stopped, still holding Sora's hand. Sora stood next to him and gasped. They were in front of an old amusement park, which was over shadowed by tall trees and tall brick walls. Ikuto let her hand go, and pulled a lever, which started the park up. Colorful lights turned on, music played, and the rides started. Sora laughed, feeling her stress from the birthday present, school assignments, and other things ebb away. She ran and started riding a horse on the Farris wheel, acting like a little kid, Piyo following her. After a small laughing fit, she looked around with her eyes, searching for Ikuto.

She then saw that Ikuto was sitting on a bench, watching her, not riding anything. He looked a little bored. Sora jumped off of the horse and hurried to him. Piyo was still riding and laughing.

"Ikuto-san, why don't you play with us?" Sora asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm having fun simply watching you," he said.

Sora hit him lightly over the head, laughing. "Don't say that! You'll sound like a creeper! Seriously, what's your favorite ride?"

Ikuto sighed, rubbing his head. "The teacups" he said quietly. Sora smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the ride. "Come on then! We can ride together!" she exclaimed. They then sat in a teacup and spun around, Sora laughing and Ikuto looking away, chin on his hand.

_As I looked up into those eyes_

_And his vision lowers mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

Sora scowled and pulled Ikuto's hair a bit, making him look at her. "Hey, smile!" she said, but he just looked at her blankly. Their eyes locked, and they continued staring at each other's eyes, and Sora relaxed again. The song "Ordinary day" by Vanessa Carlton started going through her head. Ikuto held her hand, taking it from his hair, and leaned in a bit. Sora did the same, until their faces were inches apart, not wanting to let his hand go, and not wanting to close her eyes, and lose sight of the beautiful blue orbs staring at her own.

She felt that she had known him for a long time, more than just a day, she just didn't know how. He certainly wasn't a stranger though. This moment seemed all to perfect, and nothing could change it. It was like a fairy-tail story. She swore she had fallen in love with Ikuto.

"Sora," he whispered. "You know, I've been in love with you for a long time. I'm sorry you don't like the arr-"

Suddenly, his voice was cut off but Piyo's. His lips moved, but only Piyos squeaky voice came out.

"Sora-chan, Sora-chan, wake up. Come on, Sora-chan!"

Sora blinked a bit, which, in her mind, was a horrible move.

_Just a dream,_

_Just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Wasn't all in my hands~_

Sora woke up and, instead of seeing the beautiful blue eyes she had dreamed about, she saw Piyo's large purple ones. "Finally you woke up Sora-chan. Piyo felt you should be awake when your husband-to-be brings you breakfast." Piyo scolded. The door opened a bit, but Sora paid it no attention.

"Huh? What husband-to-be?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

_And he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real~_

Sora stretched her hands out as if reaching for an invisible hand, not noticing the door had stopped moving, a foot holding it open. "Oh, but that dream seemed so real" she said. "I really wish I could meet that boy in real life. And since when did a boy propose to me?"

Piyo gasped. "geez, Sora-chan, how can you be so insensitive. He even told you he loved you!"

"Yeah Sora, just because it's an arranged marriage, doesn't mean that you have to ignore the existence of the man. Especially if he's in love with you." Sora gasped at the familiar voice.

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy, standing there with a, deal._

_And he said_

"_Take my hand"~_

"_Live while you can"~_

"_Don't you feel and dream life right in the,_

_Palm of your hand"~_

Sora looked at the door and saw Ikuto pushing it open with his foot. The expression on his face seemed both hurt, and really annoyed. Apparently annoyance ruled because he walked over to Sora, setting a tray of her favorite breakfast foods across her lap and said "Geez, I'm sorry I'm not the 'guy of your dreams'. I'm also sorry you seem to hate our arranged marriage. But I still love you, I just don't see as to why you give me the cold shoulder. Now you've even denied I tried to get us to be married by a normal means. Even though you accepted sarcastically and only because you couldn't turn me down."

Sora's eyes teared up as she suddenly remembered him. Her dream WASN'T real, but it had the same Ikuto as the one standing next to her right now. Their parents had arranged their marriage three months ago, and she hadn't been happy about it. Just last week Ikuto had proposed to her, saying that he loved her and wanted her to accept him as her future husband in a normal way. She had accepted, but in the same way he had just explained.

Ikuto staggered back a bit, and then waved his hands in front of her, afraid to touch the crying girl in front of him, incase she might break. "Sora? Why are you crying? Did I say something out of line? Hey! Stop crying will ya?"

Sora sniffed then picked up her tray of food and, crawling on her knees, carried it to the end of the bed, setting it on the hope chest there. She then crawled back to where she was sitting originally. She threw her arms around Ikuto's neck and hugged him.

"Ikuto I'm so sorry! My dream was about you! You are the guy of my dreams! I'm so sorry! I was so sleepy I forgot for a bit! I'm so sorry for the hurtful things I've said! I'll never REALLY forget you Ikuto! I love you!" Sora wailed.

Ikuto was caught so off guard, he actually allowed the shock to show on his face. He then smirked his 'playboy smirk' as Sora had deemed it a month ago, and hugged her back. "I love you two Sora. And at least you can now live your own life, right?" he then pulled away and kissed her gently.

Piyo smiled and laughed. She flew in circles around Ikuto and Sora chanting "Ikuto and Sora~ sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Sora pulled away and laughed at the chanting chara. "Well, we're not exactly in a tree" she said gesturing to the room. She then realized that Ikuto was fully dressed, while she was still in her nightgown. She blushed badly at the realization of her being such a heavy sleeper.

Ikuto smirked and said "But that IS the basic idea." He then kissed Sora again, and she happily kissed back. Piyo watched for half a minute, then left saying "I probably shouldn't be in the room right now…"

_Just a day_

_Just an, ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by~_

_Just a boy_

_Just an, ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky~_


End file.
